Attack on Titan OC story AU
by White light glitch 34
Summary: 5 years ago he lost his mother to the titans but after he became a cadet he would learn of different life he never would imagine could be possible This is an original Attack on Titan story, I don't own any characters except OC of course not his last name though. sorry if there any errors in like grammar English is not my first language
1. A dream of a past life

-Come on William! You want to become a warrior right? The instructor yelled, William had been training for hours and he was so tired, he was close to giving up but the thought of becoming a warrior for Marley, becoming the war hammer titan kept him on his legs. He wanted to bring honor to his homeland and his family. But most of all he wanted to give Eldians around the world a brighter future. He looked around him, he saw his comrades, his friends, Annie, Reiner, Bertholdt, Marcel, and Pieck fighting to earn their places as warriors but suddenly everything went white and he woke up.


	2. Training

He woke up in the barracks, to a bell and the head instructor screaming - "Wake up maggots the titans won't care if you're awake or asleep!" The head instructor Keith Shadis was in charge of training the new recruits, he was ruthless - one mistake you will get a yelling you will never forget. One girl in Williams squad ate a cold potato during the introduction ceremony and as a punishment she had to run until her legs couldn't take it anymore. It was difficult to watch for William but in the end she learned from that and became better. Training was difficult both dealing with hard tasks and also those dreams, dreams of a different life and dealing with the constant stare from three people in his squad who look a lot like three of his friends in his dreams and have the same names. He tried to ignore them and focused more on his training.


	3. fear once more

All had been running smoothly until the day an attack on the wall happened again. The colossal titan kicked in the gate of the the wall and again mindless titans invaded the city of Trost. Panic went through the the city and every available cadet and soldier was quickly called to the HQ - "Titans have invaded the city of Trost, quickly stand in line and wait to be put in a squad!" yelled one of the commanders. Many were so scared they really hadn't heard, William wasn't one of them he was ready to fight the titans - "William Tybur, Annie Leonhardt, Reiner Braun, Bertholdt Hoover, Mikasa Ackerman, and Armin Arlert! You're one squad, move out and kill every titan you come across GIVE YOUR HEARTS!" The commander yelled and saluted the six cadets and they did the same before running out and flew with their ODM gear towards the titans

Trost had become a war zone and civilians ran in panic all around, there was a never ending army of titans. Mikasa, Annie, and William had killed around three while Reiner and Bertholdt kept Armin safe. They had went around for a while until they rested upon a roof - "There's no end to them, they just keep coming, what are we going to do?" said Armin in despair while laying down and panting -

"We keep going, there are still civilians left in the city" said William while holding his knees and panting as well. Reiner walked towards the the boys and said -

"William's right we have to keep going who knows how many innocent lives are left to be saved."

Right at that moment William remembered something, he and Reiner when they were younger, sitting at table eating and laughing with each other but the memory was cut short by Annie - "come on let's go" she said while jumping off the roof and flew away with her ODM gear. Reiner and Bertholdt followed as did Armin. Mikasa walked up to William who had been looking at Reiner with confused eyes for a while - "William is something wrong?, You kinda disappeared for a while " she asked worried.

William looked at her for a while before answering - "What I, yes I'm fine Mikasa no need to worry." He grasped his head for a while before following the others and Mikasa did the same. The cadets went through the destroyed city for a while and helped civilians to evacuate. Helping families made William understand his purpose as a soldier more. It's not just to kill titans it's to help the people if they ever need it.


	4. A fight for truth and survival

William's memories of the past flooded his head, every second he remembered something new the arranged marriage, Zeke, and the rivalry between Reiner and Marcel's brother Porco,. William wasn't in a state to control his titan so it followed an order to kill them all every titan in sight. It took notice to a bunch of titans that had swarmed around the HQ, the Warhammer Titan made a spear and threw it against a titan who had been able to climb on the building. When the spear landed on the titans nape it fell down and made a huge boom. Smiling because of the kill the Warhammer Titan started to run towards HQ ready to kill every single titan.

Mikasa's eyes were wide open in surprise and confusion she just saw a titan make a spear out of nothing and kill another one. Whatever this titan is it's extremely special like the Armored and Colossal but instead of an enemy it has an extremely good chance of becoming an ally. Now it started to run towards HQ towards the countless mindless titans that swarmed the around the building is it crazy? There's to many I've got to help! Mikasa thought to herself

There were too many titans outside for any cadet or soldier and most of the experienced had either left or been killed. Many cadets lost their will to live and had killed themselves but not Annie she was a bit scared but not to die, she feared that she had lost William, the love of her life. She knew there was a small chance that he had transformed into his titan which comforted her, but how would he react? He had no memory of the training he received nor had he any memory of their time together. A small tear went down her cheek the fact that he wouldn't hold her or look at her the way he used to do hurt her. When she first laid eyes on him she wanted to tell him everything and take him back home but Reiner and Bertholdt wouldn't let her because they didn't believe he was ready to hear it. For that reason she started to hate them, they had become something else. In the middle of her thoughts something hit the building and a loud boom went through the building seconds later, confused screams came out of most of the cadets and soldiers Annie and the calm cadets ran towards the windows and what they saw shocked them all. Mikasa with a titan who carries a Warhammer in it's hand killing titans? It shocked Annie for another reason even though she knew he could transform she didn't really expect it. She quickly went into action even with Mikasa out there he needed help - I'll go and help them if you wanna stay here and be afraid be my guest she said and ran towards the the door. Surprisingly a lot of the remaining cadets followed.

Kill, Kill, Kill them all don't let any survive The Warhammer Titan created a crossbow and shot a titan through the neck and pierced the nape.- This day marks a new beginning for our great families, William remembered the day he met her his future wife, his best friend Annie.

-William I must tell you a secret which you cannot share with any of your friends, our family does not just carry the Warhammer Titan his mother told him something but he could not remember what she told him. - What did you do? Did you cheat somehow? Tell me! You don't deserve that …. Titan! he remembered Porco being angry at Reiner for something incredibly angry but what?. The Warhammer Titan swung his hammer towards every titan but also making sure to not hit any human that were near cause that was not what it was ordered to do.


End file.
